Fotografia
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hijitaka estaba desesperado, demasiado como para contratar a Kagura para que detuviera a un muy dispuesto Okita de matarle, incluso si tuviera que pagarle un mes de comida gratis, ya que si alguien podía pararle era ella. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a sus intentos de asesinato, el hecho que ahora estuviera celoso por Kagura no era razón para que atentara contra su vida.


_Pues esta pareja se me metió entre ceja y ceja, así que seguiré escribiendo sobre ella. Gintama no me pertenece, lastima ya que es de mis series/mangas preferidos._

 **Fotografia**

En cualquier lugar de Edo todos conocían sobre las historias del Shinsengumi, también los de Yorozuya ya que generalmente terminaban mezcladas entre sí generando más caos que otra cosa. Las ciudades que se veían involucradas con cualquiera de ellos dos solían terminar destruidas. Todo era un gran caos a pesar de que uno de ellos era determinado la policía.

Incluso ese día empezó de esa manera.

Como era costumbre Okita Sougo el sádico número uno de Shinsengumi, estaba planeando como matar a su vice-capitán para quedarse con su puesto. Aprovechando que Hijitaka fue llamado por el capitán entro a su habitación para esconderse y darle el golpe final cuando el entrara.

Tal vez una bazooka fuera suficiente para herirlo y luego rematarlo.

Al entrar descubrió que todo estaba hecho un desastre, algo raro en ese sujeto. Caminando entre ese montón de cajas supuso que estaría limpiando el cuarto y quitando la basura.

Sonrió de forma maléfica al pensar buscar algo con que chantajearlo.

Lamentablemente luego de varios minutos no descubrió nada interesante y de chantaje, igual guardo algunas fotografías que vendería a las chicas del pueblo, mientras veía el álbum de fotos encontró unas fotografías que estaban volteadas y las saco para verlas mejor.

La carcajada salió involuntariamente.

Pero es que recordar la etapa Otaku de Hijitaka cuando fue poseído por aquella espada le provoco querer reír hasta no poder más. Con el botín listo para chantajearlo, no noto cuando unas fotografías se le cayeron del álbum.

-¿Más?-pensó confundido y se agacho a tomarlas.

Sus ojos se quedaron en shock y una terrible aura oscura creció en su interior.

…

..

.

Para el vice-capitán a veces era aburrido ser llamado por Kondo, más cuando lo único que quería era hablar sobre su amor frustrado. Él comprendía a veces a Tae-san, no cualquiera sería capaz de aguantar algo tan molesto todo el día, eso que él prácticamente daría su vida por su capitán.

Le hecho mayonesa a la galleta que tenía para el té.

Hoy sería un día aburrido.

Bueno al menos ese pensamiento le acompaño durante cinco segundos, cinco perfectos segundos. Como bien era conocido por sus múltiples batallas y sus instintos sobrehumanos, no fue extraño que su cuerpo se moviera por voluntad propia donde apenas si pudo escapar del filo de la espada.

No tuvo que pensar mucho quien era dentro de las instalaciones.

-Sougo-gruño con mirada enojada.

Algo paso cuando volteo a verlo.

Si bien el chico siempre intentaba matarle, muchas veces le lanzaba una bomba o lo dejaba encerrado en lugares donde pudiera morir…siempre era con una cara de indiferencia y de satisfacción. Incluso cuando era joven y coqueteaba a su hermana mayor (De forma involuntaria) no mostraba la mirada asesina y llena de odio que poseía en ese momento.

-Oi Sougo-llamo el capitán al notar la mirada asesina del chico.

Pero era muy tarde.

Tuvo que saltar fuera de la habitación para esquivar nuevamente la espada del chico, claro que el enorme hoyo que quedo donde antes estaba demostraba que iba enserio.

Iba a matarle.

Hijitaka sabía que entre ellos dos, Sougo poseía un gran talento sobre humano, si se tomaba enserio una lucha su enorme fuerza era capaz de matar a todo el enemigo que se pudiera en frente.

Fue la primera vez que temió enserio por su vida.

-Muere Hijitaka-dijo Sougo con voz de ultratumba.

…

..

.

Ese día Gin-chan tuvo que salir huyendo para escapar de pagar el alquiler, también Shinpachi se quedó en su casa porque su hermana estaba algo enferma. Así que con ambos hombres fuera del local, era obvio que Kagura sería la dueña sustituta de Yorozuya, así que se sentó en el escritorio del jefe junto Sadaharu y sonrió de forma bobalicona con un paquete de papas fritas.

Ella pensó sinceramente que no tendría clientes ese día.

Pero igual si tuviera, nunca imagino que el cliente fuera Hijitaka de Shinsengumi.

Así que aprovecho para extorsionarlo un poco.

El hombre quien aparentemente si necesitaba de su servicio accedió a llevarla a comer, lo cual solo demostraba lo mucho que deseaba que China trabajara para él.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que ellos se habían conocido, Kagura ya no era la mocosa que alguna vez entro a Yorozuya a base de su monstruosa fuerza. Ahora era una joven con curvas, mirada picara, ropas algo más reveladoras y si bien no era alguien que se le puede llamar Dama, ahora si era una mujer, muy bella se puede agregar.

Igual aún tenía pocos modales al comer.

-Veras ocupo que te hagas cargo de Sougo-comento Hijitaka comiendo de su plato de mayonesa.

La chica le miro con un poco de interés, comparado al nulo de antes que solo buscaba comer.

-¿Sádico?-dijo apartando el pelo que le caía en la cara.

El hombre ladeo la cabeza asintiendo, esperando que en cualquier momento el chico intentara matarle nuevamente como toda la mañana. Lo peor es que el leve corte en su cuello significaba lo cerca que estaba de lograrlo, si alguien podía detenerlo sin duda era la China, o al menos lo distraería para intentar derrotarla a ella.

-¿Qué quieres que haga-aru?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Era una buena pregunta.

Por suerte no tuvo que contestarla, rápidamente salto en frente y jalo a la chica del cuello para salvarle el pellejo. Nuevamente el lugar donde había estado ahora estaba totalmente destruido y en él estaba Sougo con un aura asesina peor que antes, esto si era posible.

-Estuvo cerca-murmuro Hijitaka sin prender un cigarrillo, cualquier distracción ahora significaba la muerte.

Kagura se levantó y vio con un aura oscura al chico frente a ella, noto como su delicioso helado había desaparecido en la explosión.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-dijo de forma sádica Sougo sin ver a Kagura.

Pronto el paraguas de la chica dio de pleno en la cara de Sougo clavándosele en la nuca, lástima que eso no fuera suficiente para matarle.

-Te matare-gruño Kagura.

Para sorpresa de ella y Hijitaka, Sougo pasó de largo a la chica antes de intentar matar nuevamente a Hijitaka. Kagura abrió la boca indignada de ser ignorada, en cambio el agredido intentaba concentrar su asombro.

Siempre pensó que a Sougo le gustaba o al menos le interesaba la chica, pero ahora la había ignorado (cuando siempre estaría tras de ella como perrito faldero que intenta morderla) su plan acababa de fallar por no tomar en cuenta que Sougo parecía sincero al querer matarle.

-Te pagare tu comida una semana si lo detienes-grito esquivándolo y viendo de reojo a Kagura.

La chica si bien quería matar a Sougo, se acomodó sobre el paraguas como base y vio de forma avariciosa a Hijitaka…en ese momento estaba segura que pidiera lo que quisiera, el hombre lo haría.

-Un mes entero-demando con malicia.

El hombre quiso llamarle perra, pero la espada de Sougo rozo con fuerza su brazo sacándole sangre.

-BIEN-grito antes de saltar sobre la mesa que debió ser de un cliente que huyo.

Estirándose un poco la chica miro de forma divertida la pelea, luego tomo su billetera de donde busco una fotografía donde mostraba a Sougo con unas orejas de gato que ella le había pegado con pegamento al pelo, ese había sido su chantaje el último mes, pero como tenía otras fotografías e información valiosa no le dolía perderla.

-SADICO TE DOY LA FOTOGRAFIA CON QUE TE CHANTAJEO SI LE SUELTAS-grito ella con voz aburrida.

La espada se detuvo a milímetros del cuello de Hijitaka, pero el chico no volteo a verle y sus ojos asesinos mostraban las ganas de matar.

-¿Esa es tu mejor oferta China?-comento de forma aburrida.

Kagura hizo un puchero al ver como no funcionaba, y eso que ella quería comer gratis todo un mes. Al menos estaba dispuesto a negociar.

-¿Acaso quieres que este imbécil siga con vida?-

-No me importa él, solo quiero comer gratis un mes-aru-

-Si me dejas matarlo te pago dos meses de comida gratis-

-Dame la espada y yo misma le mato-

Hijitaka miraba incrédulo como Kagura se había cambiado de bando y ahora pensaba ayudar a Sougo quien parecía complacido, comenzó a sudar nervioso ya que su plan no era luchar contra dos sádicos en vez de solo uno.

-Espera te pago tres meses-dijo al sentir ahora una espada y una sombrilla sobre su cuello.

Como todo chantaje de comida, funciono con Kagura.

Ahora la sombrilla de Kagura apuntaba a Sougo quien bufaba molesto.

-¿Mejora la oferta o te mato?-dijo Kagura divertida.

Ella ganaba de cualquier forma.

-Si me dejas tomarte una fotografía como yo quiera te pago cuatro meses y no mato al imbécil-comento divertido Sougo.

Claro que la patada de Kagura en su cabeza le demostró que no aceptaría, al igual que las otras cien veces que le había propuesto aquello.

-No pienso tomarme una foto de esa forma imbécil-gruño Kagura sonrojada al recordar la clase de fotos que le gustaba al sádico.

Al final Kagura termino en una pelea contra Sougo de forma en que tres edificios terminaron destruidos. Incluso aun así ambos seguían pelando. Hijitaka salió del edificio con un hueso roto y miro incrédulo como Sougo si bien peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, no mostraba el aura asesina que tenía contra él.

¿Qué le abría desatado?

Fue cuando vio un papel caer del bolsillo de Okita, cuando este corría para embestir a la china, que Hijitaka compendio todo. En ella estaban unas fotografías de Kagura cuando aún era una chiquilla y ella estaba sonrojada, lo recordaba todo claramente ya que fue cuando estaba poseído por la espada y se comportaba como Otaku. Él había estado limpiando su cuarto y había visto esas fotografías, estaba por botarlas antes que alguien lo viera cuando Kondo le llamo.

Todo tenía sentido.

Okita Sougo estaba celoso de que el tuviera unas fotografías de Kagura y ella no le dejara a él tomarle alguna.

Su frente se sombreo de azul.

Si bien no tenía las fotografías por más que accidente y haberlo olvidado, ahora que Sougo sabía de ellas no descansaría hasta matarlo.

El tipo era un celoso horrible.

 **Fin.**

 _Acabo de terminar el arco en el manga donde Hijitaka se vuelve un otaku por culpa de la espada, me morí de risa cuando él le tomo fotos a Kagura y esta se sonrojaba (De forma kawai) tenía que escribir una historia donde Okita se diera cuenta de eso…y esto nació._

 _Espero les guste._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
